A life lost, a life for revenge
by Dreamworldstorymaker- ONE-SHOT
Summary: ONE-SHOT about Clove and Cato. This is mainly focused on around Cloves death and what Cato is thinking. I wanted to try my hand at the two of them as a couple and I found myself growing in love with the two of them together so I made it longer than I meant to and I couldn't find myself writing about Cato killing Thresh. R&R, hope you enjoy


I hear my name being screamed painfully. I knew it was her. Clove. I knew her voice more than I knew my own. The only good thing about Clove being in here with me is the fact that I will get to spend my last few minutes with her. I wouldn't let the Games control her death. She was too beautiful, intelligent and breath taking to be a victim of the games. I guess that applies to everyone but when it is Clove against anyone else on the planet, I would always choose Clove. Her hair was so rare that they didn't even have a name for the colour. A mix between coffee and chocolate but shimmered in the sun. Her auburn eyes that always had a mysterious glint enticing you to explore them. And, oh how I wanted to be the one to explore them. I knew it never would have happened though. She saw me as her best friend and treated me like her brother. I felt lucky when she laughed at my jokes. Or told me a secret that no one else was trusted to know; like when she told me that Nathanial forced her to kiss him when she was thirteen. I punched him in numerous places the next day for doing that to her. That was the day I knew that m feelings were there. I didn't love her at the time. I hardly knew what love was at that time but I knew I could easily love her if she ever accepted me to be the person to make her safe.

As soon as I heard her name being called out in the reapings I had to save her. I couldn't stand walking around District Two and not see her stunning face around the town, or at the training fields. She didn't need me to help her win. No, she could do that all by herself. It was just that if she did get killed then I would never forgive myself for not being able to save her. For not plucking up the courage to stop my body from shaking and shout that I volunteer. Which was exactly what I did 2minutes after her name got called out. I managed to make my body confident and voice, even. I looked like I was a tough tribute to face when I saw myself on the television that night. I wasn't though. I was scared for what Clove might have to see when she was in the Games. She could handle it perfectly but if I had any say in her life I would never let her see some of the horrors that go on in the Games. I didn't have a say in her life though. And no one volunteered to take her place. So it was left to me to try and be someone to help her win.

I heard her scream though. I heard her scream my name and I knew that she was in trouble. I let myself feel the pleasure for a second that she called out for me. That she wanted me. It was stupid because I knew that she would have called whoever was her partner was if she was in trouble. But by some crazy reason I was the person that she needed. I run though, faster than I have ever run before. I was not going to get to her after the cannon fires. That was the goal I was running for and I was going to make it, even if it is the last thing I ever do. I'm not going to let her leave this world knowing that I don't care for her; because I do, and she will know that before she passes over. I know my thoughts were becoming dark and were about Cloves death. I knew she was going to die though. Her screams filled the woods that I hiding in, taunting me to come out and play with the person who is causing her this type of torture. They were proud that she is having this kind of reaction to whatever they are doing. The woods were silent apart from her screams. No birds singing or animals rustling around trying to keep away from danger. No, it was quiet. Silent. Mute. The air didn't carry anything apart from the excruciating pain coming out of Clove's voice. It made me nervous. The world was still; like the whole world was watching her dying. All spellbound that a girl as strong willed as Clove could be making that much pain. I guess they were all watching though. Most people are watching the Hunger Games. Watching to see how there District is doing, or how their favourite is doing, or who is going to be the next child to be buried six feet under. We were in the final 6 though and that meant that deaths are far more entertaining as we are the best of the year.

I knew it was a bad idea to come to the feast. I knew what the Games keeper was trying to do by making us come here. He wanted to flush us all out and make another death happen. Clearly the Capital was getting restless. With the action and wanted the games to finish soon. Clove managed to persuade me to come though. Truthfully I would follow her anywhere if she let me. She has always managed to convince me to do what she wanted. Just her batting her eyelashes and saying 'please... just do it for me' would make me go into frenzy and do whatever she pleased. It made me weak and I hated it but I couldn't stop myself from just agreeing to her plans.

I was at the edge of the clearing and only then did I slow my pace. I looked around once to see that the big bulk from District eleven disappearing away into the greenery. I would have run after him if it wasn't for the petit fifteen years old that has been fixed into my memories since forever. She was led lying on the ground in an awkward angle. I ran to her, not caring if any other tributes could see me. They didn't matter to me as long as she was there dying. I leant next to her and I could see her eyes open.

"You came." She whispered and my hands automatically went to brush her hair away from her face.

"Of course I came. I wouldn't leave you." I tell her and bend down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't leave me." She chokes out.

"I won't ever leave you Clove. I love you forever Clove." I admit looking down into the eyes that seize my attention so well.

"I love you too Cato." She replies before coughing out some blood. "I'm scared Cato." She looks so hopeless that I wonder if this is my Clove talking. The brave girl who has always made other girls look pathetic in my eyes.

"Shush, don't be scared Clove. Death is easier that being here. I am here Clove and I will make sure nothing bad will happen." I stroke her cheek and eventually her breathing becomes none existence. The cannon firing makes me confident that she is dead. The girl that I promised I would try to save has died in the place that I confident she would never die in. I don't let my emotions show. No one deserves to see my emotions, especially the Capital psychos who are the ones who demand the Hunger Games. I look at the table and see that our bag isn't there. Not that it practically matters. The only thing that mattered in this arena was Clove and now she's dead. I stand up and look at where district eleven went. Glimmer told us that his name was Thresh and he was one of our main threats. Of course District One wanted to go after him when he refused to join up with them but Clove and I refused so they stuck to destroying the weaker tributes. We saw that he went into the wheat field and with him growing up in areas like that it was clear that he would have had the advantage. Now there were only five of us left. That didn't matter to me though. In my brain there was only Thresh and me left. And I sure as hell was going to be the one to kill him. I was going to make him pay for ever touching my Clove.

I know I'm walking into a suicide mission but I don't care. All I can think about is that Clove told me she loved me and that I _will _avenge her death!

"Thresh, you better be ready because after what you did to my Clove you wish you were in her position." I growl out before running towards the direction that he last took off in.

**So I know that Clove's death was instant but Cato and Clove HAD to talk. I hope you like and please, please, please review. I know this doesn't affect you but it can also help me with my English work for school so I would love to know what I did right and what I did wrong. Hope you liked it **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


End file.
